Kaori Orimoto
Kaori Orimoto 'was Hachiman's classmate in middle school. She is currently a student at Kaihin Sougou High School. Appearance In the light novel, it is said that she has a perm with a short bob curly hairstyle. In the Anime, Orimoto has brown eyes, hair, and a short curly haircut. She is seen wearing the uniform of Kaihin Sougou High School that is composed of a white dress shirt, a light blue sweater with two dark blue lines at the top, and a red tie under a navy blue blazer. Personality She is blunt and speaks her mind without hesitation. She tends to speak freely without any consideration towards the person she is speaking to. A major flaw in her character appears to be that she formulates opinions of others based on rumors she hears. An example of this can be seen, as Kaori assumed Hachiman to be dating one of the service club members from Hayama's description which she tries to confirm at Christmas collaboration event from Hachiman. In Hachiman's words, Orimoto was what you would call a self-proclaimed big sister figure and was the type of person to meddle in others' affairs. She would go through the trouble of putting herself out there just so there wasn’t an invisible wall erected between you and her. It's stated that Hachiman believes that she has acted the same towards everyone since middle school, even towards people she had no interest in. Hachiman believes he misunderstood this facet of her personality in middle school and misinterpreted as her having some interest in him. Later in the series, she shows development in her character. History Light novel version Orimoto Kaori was introduced in Volume 8 of the Light Novel. It is described that one of the main reasons why Hachiman is reluctant to make friends is because of his past experience with Orimoto Kaori. As middle school classmates, Hachiman confessed his feelings towards Orimoto and consequently had his feelings rejected. Even though many incidents are implied with various girls in Hachiman's past, Orimoto Kaori is the only girl named to which he confessed his feelings towards. It was mentioned in volume 1 chapter 5 that Kaori-chan in middle school rejects Hachiman saying… ''“I like Hikigaya-kun and you’re really nice, but going out with you is a bit… can’t we just be friends?” It is shown in the anime during season 1 episode 1 without mentioning her name, where she reject hachiman by saying "lets be friends". But she never speaks to him again.She lastly appeared in Volume 9. Anime version According to Hachiman, He got her mail address out of pity or some other reason. He would text her for foolish reasons and anxiously wait for her replies that may or may not come. But kaori explains to Haruno that they never talked before indicating that she didn't recognizance Hachiman as a person whom she talks to. Hachiman explains to Tobe, the aftermath of a confession by using his confession to Kaori in the past as an example. He says that he confessed to her by text, which contradicts the Volume 1 description. Even though no one was around during the time of the confession, the entire incident had spread like wildfire in class the next morning and became a laughable story making Hachiman realize that there are bottoms even for people at the bottom. Since then, Hachiman has tried not to get involved with anything relating to girls and began to develop his ultimate pessimistic attitude. Even though Hachiman has had a lot of traumatic experiences in the past, the confession to Orimoto was the final blow leading to his current attitude towards life. '''Plot However, his old wound started bleeding again after he meets her again at a cafe with Haruno. Where she shows interest in getting to know Hayato through Hachiman and Haruno.Once Hayama came to the cafe she completely ignored Hachiman till the end.Hachiman wasn't informed or invited to the outing which surprised Hayama.But Hachiman was well aware of not being invited as a pretext. Double date Haruno set them up in a double date, however Hachiman refuses to go claiming to be not invited. But Hayama forced Hachiman to come through Haruno. Their date was witnessed by Yumiko, Hina, Tobe, Isshiki,Yukino and Yui. Throughout the date Hachiman acted as a supplement not getting in their way while Kaori belittled Hachiman while praising Hayama in comparison by recollecting Hachiman's past and using it as a source of joke and laughter. The date ended in disaster as Hayama coldly told the girls not to judge people by their appearance, and that Hachiman has befriended girls who are far better than both of them. This caused them to be embarrassed and took their leave immediately. Before leaving, Kaori took a look at both Yui and Yukino in wonder, which made her think that she may be wrong about Hachiman all the time Christmas collaboration event Kaori again runs into Hachiman in Christmas collaboration joint event by both of their schools, where she learnt a little more about Hachiman. Relationships Kaori seems to be good friends with almost all the girls in middle school and quite popular as well. This can be seen from the gossiping of the girls in Hachiman's class, The girls also felt sorry for Kaori as Hachiman was the one to ask her out. Hachiman Hikigaya Hachiman explains his relationship with Kaori as middle school classmates. She is the girl whom he harbored feelings for and he even confessed to her, but he was rejected. Hachiman tried to avoid her after middle school just like all his classmates, but coincidentally he met her at the cafe. Even after the huge gap in time since they last saw each other, Kaori didn't seems to think highly of Hachiman. This can be seen from her conversation with Haruno and Hayama.It is still debatable whether she has Hachiman's contact info or not and also if she has given him a fake Id or blocked his contacts. When Hayama questioned him in the double date that if she is his type, Hachiman answered that it was back then and not now, indicating that he doesn't have feelings for her anymore. In the double date Hachiman says to himself that it was not rejection that is painful but the disappointment of the girl he thought he liked. In the later series she realized her mistake of judging Hachiman without knowing anything about him. And thus her attitude towards Hachiman changed. Chika Nakamachi They seems to be good friends and address each other by their first name. Hayato Hayama Kaori is intrested in knowing Hayama whom she feels as cool personality. She was introduced to him by Haruno.Kaori and her friend Chika exchanged contacts Id with Hayama.It was reveled that kaori and Hayama were texting each other and ended up making plans to go out.Kaori through out the date tries to appeal Hayama along with Chika. However they ended up in bad terms by the end of the date. In Christmas Collaboration event she explains to Hachiman how difficult it will be for her to face Hayama again. Quotes * " I am watching movie with Hikigaya, If people from middle school hears about this,they'd freak out" Kaori to Hachiman. Trivia * Kaori witnessed Hayama and Yukino's social suicide for/to support Hachiman. * Orimoto is the first girl mentioned, to whom Hachiman officially confessed .The second being a fake confession to Hina Ebina. * Kaori is the only person from Hachiman's middle school(past) made known to the audiences * She is the first girl to official go out with Hachiman and Hayato (in a double date) in the series (for Hachiman without any influence of Komachi). * The double date marks the first and only time of social suicide of Hayama which both Hayama and Hachiman are not happy of it. * Orimoto is the first girl to buy Hachiman a drink. References Category:Female Characters Category:Kaihin Sougou High school Category:Characters